Don't Mess With Demons
by deans-girl67
Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting a demon army when Dean opens his mouth and insults the wrong demon. She puts a spell on him and he becomes- a toddler.Caring!/Daddy!Sam and De-aged!Dean
1. Chapter 1

Don't Mess with Demons

**A/N: More de-aging. I know, I've been creating a lot of stories lately… Sorry 'bout that. Hope you enjoy! Set in S3, before Dean's deal was up.**

**Chapter 1: I Put A Spell On You**

"Sam, hurry up and salt the doors!" Dean yelled, as he tried to hold off the demons entering the warehouse.

"I'm trying Dean! Just hold 'em off a little longer!" Sam shouted back.

Dean was busy reloading his sawed-off until a demon knocked it away. Dean gave him an elbow to the face. A particularly ugly demon pinned Dean to the wall with an invisible force. Dean struggled to get away. He could see her real form beneath the human host.

"Do it, you ugly bitch! Do your worst!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, but if I do that, I won't have anything to do with you in Hell." She said, fingering Dean's jaw.

"I don't know why Lucifer keeps you there-You'd kill enough people with your fugly face!"

"Dean, be nice. You don't mean that, now do you?"

"Yes I mean it! Let me go! Sam, little help, please?"

"Sammy's busy, Dean. Leave him be. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, right! You just wanna fuck me! Let me go, you stupid bitch! I'll send your ass back where it came from!"

"Alright, Dean. You asked for it."

She started muttering in a strange language, and Dean felt a strange burning inside of him. Like the fires of Hell were burning his insides. Then there was the sensation of having a million pins pricking his skin. In a blast of bright white light, Dean felt a transformation take place. He screamed. He fell to the floor, and noticed it was a longer way down and when he hit the ground, it hurt. He rubbed his backside and tears welled in his eyes. He started getting scared and he felt wetness on his lower half and looked down. There was a big wet spot on his shirt. Then he noticed he was only wearing his shirts, and he was swimming in them. His jeans, jacket, and boxers were pooled on the floor. He looked at his hands, which were much, much smaller than they should be.

"Awww, is the little baby scared? It looks like he had an accident." The demon said. Dean started crying harder at the mention of his wrong doing.

Sam noticed the small boy cowering in the corner, trying to get away from the demons. He ran over and started fighting through the crowd of demons. He got to the small baby and picked him up. Sam took a good look at him. He had big, green eyes, long curly blonde hair, and fair white skin. He was very cute, and very wet. He looked a lot like Dean as a baby. Then he remembered the white light where Dean was pinned. He concluded that the baby _**was**_ Dean.

"Hey, don't worry, buddy. I'm gonna get you out, Dean." Sam said.

"O'tay." Dean sniffed.

Sam turned towards the crowd and pointed the sawed off at them. They parted and made room for Sam.

"I swear, if any of you touch him, I'll kill you, no second thoughts. And that's a threat and a promise." Sam growled, walking out the door.

Sam made it out to the Impala and set a crying and scared Dean in the backseat. Sam got in the front and went to a Wal-Mart that was close to the warehouse. He needed some things to take care of Dean. When they got there, Sam got Dean out and cradled him close to his chest. Dean was still scared, and he was still crying. Sam made hushing noises and rubbed Dean's back gently.

"Alright, Dean, stay close. We just need to get some new things for you." Sam said.

Dean gripped Sam's jeans and stayed so close, Sam almost tripped over him. He made sure he got the necessities for Dean. Clothes, shoes, pull-ups, baby soap, powder, and diaper crème. Dean stared at Sam most of the time, but whimpered a little when Sam picked up the pull-ups. Sam smiled sadly and tussled Dean's hair. When they got to the check-out, the cashier played with Dean. Dean turned red.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? Yes you are! Oh, yes you are! You want a lollipop? Here you go, sweetheart." The cashier said, handing Dean a lollipop.

"Dean, what do you say to the nice lady?" Sam said.

"Fank wou, Niwce Wady." Dean whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Looks like someone needs a change of clothes." The lady said.

Dean's lip started to wobble at the mention of his accident. He started to cry quietly and buried his head in his arms. Sam shot a glance at the woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have embarrassed the poor baby. Here, go ahead and change him in the bathroom. I'll watch your things." The lady said.

"Thanks. I'm Sam, by the way." Sam said.

"Lauren."

Sam took Dean out and carried him to the bathroom with a pull-up and a footed sleeper. He set him on the floor and started taking his shirt off, when the hurt look on Dean's little face stopped him.

"Buddy, it's okay-" Sam started.

"I's sowwy! I no mean to! Pwomise! Got scareded." Dean exclaimed hurriedly.

"It's alright, Dean-"

"I bad. I's sowwy. Weally, weally sowwy."

"Dean, it was an accident. It's okay that you're wet. I can fix it."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

"Who awre wou? Awre wou my Daddy?"

Sam was shocked. He didn't want to tell Dean he was his dad, because, well, he wasn't. But Dean looked at him with so much trust, so much love, that he couldn't break the kid's little heart.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy. And I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and allowed Sam to dress him. Sam carried Dean out, who was now rubbing his eyes constantly. The cashier smiled and handed Sam the bags.

"Good-bye, little one." She said, pinching Dean's cheek.

It seemed Dean always got the ladies attention, whether young or old. Sam smiled and put Dean in his new carseat and drove back to the motel. Dean was almost asleep and Sam unloaded the car and carried Dean in. He laid him on the bed, and Dean immediately put his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep. Sam smiled and got dressed for bed before sliding in next to Dean.

"Night, Dean-o." Sam whispered, turning off the lamp.


	2. A Trip To Bobby's

**A Trip To Bobby's**

Sam called Bobby about Dean the next morning.

"Hey, Bobby. Think we could come by your house? I've got a little…surprise for you." Sam said through the phone.

"Sure. You boys are always welcome. Are you and Dean okay?" Bobby asked.

"Well, um, it's hard to explain. I'll get Dean dressed and in his carseat and head over."

Carseat? Dean needs a carseat and your help to get dressed? This oughta be good."

"Oh, it is. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah. Bye. And take care of yourself and your idjit brother, ya idjit."

"Will do. Bye."

Sam closed his phone and looked at Dean, who was just waking up. Dean had an irritated and uncomfortable look on his face and was squirming uneasily. Sam smiled and Dean frowned.

"Good morning, kiddo. You look grouchy." Sam said, tweaking Dean's small nose.

"No gouchy, Daddy." Dean said.

What's wrong then, Dean? Do you need a diaper change?"

Dean's lip quivered and he started to cry. Sam mentally slapped himself, knowing he should have just changed his sensitive baby brother/son. Dean stopped crying when Sam gently pushed him onto his back and started unzipping his sleeper. Sam changed Dean's pull-up and powdered him quickly. Dean got up and hugged Sam before giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sam was surprised at how much love and affection Dean had towards him.

"Dean, we need to get you changed into some clothes. We're gonna go see your…Uncle Bobby." Sam said.

"O'tay. I dress self." Dean said.

"Okay, kiddo, but if you need help, tell me."

"O'tay, Daddy!"

Sam left Dean to dress himself. He actually did an okay job, despite the fact that his shirt was backwards, his shoes were on the wrong feet, and he couldn't button his jeans. Sam smiled sadly at his brother's embarrassment and helped Dean get everything on the correct way. He packed the bags and held his hand out for Dean.

"Time to go, buddy." Sam said, smiling as Dean happily took his hand.

Sam and Dean walked to the car, or in Dean's case, skipped. Sam helped Dean in and buckled him. Sam got in front and looked at Dean in the rearview mirror, smiling when he saw that Dean was sleeping soundly. The trip to Bobby's was short and easy. When they pulled into the drive way, Dean woke up and started whimpering. Sam figured Dean could go for some food and a diaper change.

"Hold on, Dean. I'll get you fixed up here in a minute, okay?" Sam asked.

"O'tay, Daddy. Where at?" Dean asked.

"We're at Bobby's. You wanna get out and go see him?"

"Yesh?"

"Okay."

Sam thought it was funny how wanting to see Bobby was more of a question than a sure fire answer. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Bobby came out and looked at Sam, not noticing the little toddler cowering behind his leg.

"Hey, Sam. Where's yer idjit brother?" Bobby asked.

"He was following -oh, hold on. Dean, come on out, it's okay." Sam said.

Bobby's eyes widened when he saw the little blonde boy. He looked to be about 2, if not a little younger. His lip was quivering and he was clung to Sam, babyish tears welling in his large, emerald eyes. Dean looked up at the strange man and cowered behind Sam's leg again.

"Sorry, he's a little…shy. Come here, baby." Sam said, hoisting Dean into his arms.

"I see that. Hey there, kiddo." Bobby said.

"Hi." Dean whispered, his voice sad and fearful.

"Hey, Dean, it's alright. This is Bobby. He's my friend." Sam said. Dean nodded and buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

"Well, don't just stand out here. Get in here." Bobby said.

Sam carried Dean in and sat at the kitchen table. He could hear the little slurping sounds Dean was making by sucking on his fingers. Bobby shook his head when he looked at Dean. He took a spot across from Sam.

"Okay, what happened? Yer brother's a toddler." Bobby asked.

"Well, we were taking on an army of demons and one pinned Dean to the wall. Dean shot some insults at her, and there was this bright light, then when I looked in the corner, there he was." Sam said.

"How did you know it was Dean?"

"Look at him. Dad had a few pictures of him as a baby, and he looks just like he did in them."

"Right. I think he's asleep, Sam. Why don't you go lay him down?"

Sam looked at Dean and noticed he was asleep. He took him up to the spare bedroom and laid him down. He covered him with the blanket and tucked him in. Sam walked back downstairs and took his place across from Bobby.

"How old is he?" Bobby asked.

"I'd say about two. That's what he acts like." Sam said.

"So, temper tantrums, lots of yelling, and overly hyperactive?"

"Not at all. He's always as quiet as he was when we got here. He's very sweet and calm."

"Now those are words I'd never thought you'd use to describe Dean."

"Well, that's what he's like. He's very sensitive, too. Especially when it comes to having to wear pull-ups. So, let's not say anything, okay?"

"Alright, Sam. My lips are sealed."

They sat around talking for another hour or so before Dean came down in a panicked state. He looked scared. He ran to Sam and wrapped his arms around him.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled, sounding relieved.

"Hey, Dean. What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Got scareded. No cwue where were."

"It's okay buddy. I'm right here."

"Wove wou Daddy."

"Love you, too, Dean."

Bobby watched Sam hug Dean until he calmed down. Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

"Daddy, wet." Dean whispered.

"You're wet? Okay, let's go get you changed." Sam said.

Sam went outside to get Dean's things, leaving Dean with Bobby. Dean looked at Bobby sheepishly and gave him a shy smile.

"Hey, Dean. Need something?" Bobby asked.

"No sir." Dean whispered.

"You can call me Bobby, not sir."

"O'tay, Boby."

Bobby smiled at the way the toddler said his name. It sounded more bow-bee than Bobby. Bobby reached out to tussle Dean's curls. Dean backed away a bit, then let Bobby tussle his hair. Sam came in with the stuff to change Dean. He laid Dean on the couch and changed him. Bobby watched as Sam played with Dean, and how Dean giggled and called Sam daddy.

"You two have somewhere to stay?" Bobby asked, hoping they'd so no. He'd never had a little one running around, and Dean was the cutest thing.

"Well, no…but-" Sam started.

"You can stay here. You can have the spare room."

"Really? Thanks Bobby. That's nice of you."

"You boys are like family; of course you can stay here."

"Would you like that, Dean? Would you like to stay here?"

"Yesh? Y-Yesh." Dean said.

Sam smiled and tussled Dean's hair. He unloaded the bags from the Impala and brought them to the spare room.

'_It's good that Dean will have a stable home. But, when I find a way to get him back, I'm gonna teach him a lesson. Don' mess with demons!' _Sam thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sick Babies Don't Tell

Sam watched Dean color quietly as he hummed a tune to some song at a very low volume. Sam almost didn't know he was there. Dean didn't talk much. He didn't ask for anything, but Sam could tell when he wanted to go outside or when he needed to be changed. He listened to anything Sam said and did it without question. He was very good for Bobby when he babysat. Sam smiled at Dean and Dean went on coloring.

"Dean, its lunchtime. Let's put your coloring book and crayons away and eat. Then you can take a nap." Sam said.

Dean nodded obediently and started to put his crayons neatly back in the box. Once he finished, he gathered his things and put them when he was told they belong. He sat back at the table and folded his hands and waited for Sam to say grace. The first time Dean had done it, Sam wasn't sure what it meant.

FLASHBACK

_Dean held Sam's hand as they walked down the stairs. Dean had been washing his hands so he was ready for dinner. Sam told him to sit at the table, so he did. Once he was sitting in his seat, he folded his hands and bowed his head, waiting patiently for Sam to say grace. Sam looked at Dean strangely. _

"_Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked._

"_Wou 'possed to say gwace so God knows." Dean said softly. _

"_Oh, um, okay. Dear God, thank you for blessing us with this wonderful day and the nourishment we are about to receive. Amen."_

_Dean nodded and started to eat the sandwich Sam put in front of him._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sam thought it was adorable. He said grace and gave Dean a sippy of milk and some spaghetti. Dean seemed happy enough, so Sam sat down and started to eat, too. Dean watched him carefully, as if observing him. Sam noticed that Dean was trying to do the same thing he was. He watched Dean try to cut his spaghetti and twirl it on his fork. Sam giggled and Dean immediately stopped and went back to eating it his way. Dean finished quickly and wasn't nearly as messy as Sam expected. Sam coaxed Dean into drinking his milk and when he finished, Sam took him upstairs and cleaned him up. After they finished, Sam laid Dean down for a nap and kissed him goodnight. He closed the door and walked into Bobby's study. Bobby nodded to him and noticed the smile on Sam's face.

"Sam, what are you thinking about?" Bobby asked.

"Dean. He's so quiet and he doesn't ask for anything, so I was thinking, after he wakes up, me and you could go to the store real quick and pick up something for him to play with. And we could do the shopping." Sam said.

"Not a bad idea. I can tell the kid gets bored. He sure does like to play outside and mess with the cars, though."

"I know. I was hoping I'd get to take him to that little playground a few miles away."

"Wait, we don't have anyone to watch him."

"Yes, we do. She should be here shortly."

"She? Who are you- you wouldn't leave him with that bitch, would you?"

"She needed to talk to me. I figured free labor."

"Good point."

A knock on the door prompted Bobby to get up and answer. A very pissed Ruby was at the door.

"Singer, you mind breaking the traps so I can, you know, get in your fucking house?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Sure. Oh, and I hope you like coloring and hide and seek." Bobby said.

Ruby looked confused. Bobby slightly smudged the Key of Solomon and the Devil's Trap so Ruby could get in. She looked at Sam with a smile and Sam frowned.

"So, you been avoiding me this past week, or what? Where's Dean?" Ruby asked.

"Dean's taking a nap in the guest room. No, I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy, giving Dean the childhood he deserves." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? And Bobby said he hopes I like coloring and hide and seek. What's going on?"

"Dean was cursed by a demon. He's two mentally and physically until further notice. And we need to go to the store, so you're going to watch him."

"What? I don't think so! I'm not watching Dean as an adult, much less a diaper wearing, snot nosed kid!"

"Ruby, inside voice. Dean's asleep."

"Sam, I don't know where you got the idea that I would babysit for you. I came to tell you that there is some serious shit going on in Dallas, Texas."

"I can't hunt, Ruby. Dean's too little. He doesn't like it when his Daddy's away too long."

"Sam, your father is dead! _**You**_ are his _**brother**_. Not his father."

"He thinks I'm his dad. And that's okay with me."

All the commotion downstairs woke Dean. He got out of bed quietly and tiptoed downstairs to find Sam and give him a hug. He turned the corner and saw Ruby, and he immediately tensed up. He walked into the room and put a thumb in his mouth. Ruby glared at him and Sam smiled and outstretched his arms.

"Hey, Dean-o. Did you have a good nappy-bye?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and cuddled into Sam's chest. Sam smoothed Dean's hair and kissed his head. Dean looked up at Sam, a question burning in his bright green eyes- Who is that girl?

"Dean, this is Ruby. She's a friend of mine. Can you say hi to her?" Sam asked.

"Hi, Wuby." Dean whispered.

"It's Ruby. Ru-by. You're not very bright." Ruby said.

"Sowwy. No mean to."

Sam glared at Ruby. She was being a royal bitch, and that annoyed Sam to no end. Dean was two; naturally he didn't pronounce things correctly. Sam rubbed Dean's hair and kissed his head. Bobby stood in the corner.

"Hey, Dean. Do I get a hug?" Bobby asked playfully.

Dean nodded eagerly and ran to Bobby. He gave him a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Dean turned to Ruby and cautiously held his arms out to her. Ruby scoffed and turned away from Dean. Dean's lip wobbled and his eyes were shining with tears. He started to cry and ran to Sam, burying his head in Sam's chest.

"Shh, Dean. It's okay, baby. Don't cry, buddy." Sam cooed gently.

"Wuby no 'ike me." Dean whispered sadly.

"Sure she likes you, Dean. She doesn't like hugs though. It's okay, you didn't know."

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't like him." Ruby sneered.

Dean was full on sobbing after that comment and Sam tried to dry Dean's tears. Bobby tried, too, but neither succeeded and Dean got off Sam's lap and ran up the stairs, back to the guest room. Sam went after him and Bobby glared at Ruby.

"Do I have to babysit now?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. But I swear to God, if I come back, and Dean has even one little scratch on him, I will kill you. And Sam-well, you better watch out." Bobby said.

"Yeah right. What does he even do? It's not like he has hobbies."

"Coloring. Hide and seek. Sometimes, he just likes to cuddle. Depends on the mood you catch him in."

"Yeah, uh-huh. What would he do in this mood?"

"He'll sit. Observe you. He'll study you and size you up."

"Ooooo, I'm so worried. He's two. What damage could he possibly do?"

"No damage. He's quiet, he listens well, and he doesn't hurt anyone."

Sam padded down the stairs and put a finger to his lips. Bobby nodded and smiled. He figured Dean had gone back to sleep and he guessed Sam had rocked him to sleep, judging by the proud look on his face.

"He go back to sleep? Is he okay?" Bobby asked.

"He was still a little sad, but I managed to rock him back to sleep. I told him I'd stay here and watch him." Sam said.

"So, I'm going to get things for Dean by myself?"

"No. Ruby, you started this, _**you're **_going with Bobby. And, no, you can't kill him."

"Sam, you can't make me go." Ruby said.

"Oh, really? _La Excorsismus, omnis immundus spiritus-"_

"Okay, fine! Please, just stop!"

"Good. Have fun, you two. I suggest you go so you can get back."

Ruby growled and stormed out the front door, Bobby following behind.Sam waved and got a textbook. He opened it up and started his research.

Sam got a little worried when Dean had been asleep for two hours. Dean's normal naps were only forty-five minutes long. Sam went up to check on Dean, and he almost gasped at what he saw. Dean was sweaty and shivering, and he was curling into the blanket. He sneezed in his sleep and whimpered pitifully. Sam put his hand against Dean's forehead. He was very hot. Sam panicked. He dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey, Sam. What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"It's Dean. He's burning up. He's sneezing and coughing and he's sweating." Sam said.

"He's probably got a cold. I'll pick up some medicine, okay? Just stay calm. If he wakes up, keep him warm and give him some fluids."

"Okay. Thank you, Bobby."

"You're welcome."

Sam hung up and smoothed Dean's baby fine hair.

"Don't worry, Dean. Daddy's gonna make you all better." Sam whispered.


End file.
